


To Build A Home

by recxllectixn



Series: Realizing A Mistake Far To Late [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Malfunction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recxllectixn/pseuds/recxllectixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known. He should have realized that it was to good to be true. After all, even if he had built a home here, it was to good to be real. Everything was to good to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build A Home

**|| To Build A Home ||**

Jack had thought of this place as heaven. A sanctuary. A place that he could call home and know that he wasn’t alone. This was his heaven, his happiness, his home. This was the place where he lived, where he had built himself a family, a home. And he loved it. It was the best place to be. A little to good of a place, if he thought about it hard enough. But he didn’t. He just embraced the happiness of the place, and found himself loving every minute with the people he soon considered family and who he looked to protect from the evils of the world.

He thought of them all in a certain rule in his life. He thought Michael, Gavin, and Ray as the annoying little nephews who caused too much pain to be any good, but who he still protected with his life. He saw Geoff as his amusing Uncle, who was protective of all of them, and who he was protective of as well. And he saw Ryan as a younger brother, who he watched grow and laughed at his stupid mistakes. They were his family, his home, his safety net. He loved them, and he didn’t care if they didn’t love him back. They were his family, and he would love them, even if they hated him.

-

When Geoff let loose that they weren’t real, Jack was shocked, but not surprised. It had all been to good to be true, after all, and now he knew that for a fact. When he was alone, looking for wool to fix the logo, Jack looked down and sighed, eyes closing as he leaned heavily against a tree trunk, running his hands through his hair. He had known it was to good to be true, yet he had let it blindly go on. He hadn’t questioned the weird things, because he didn’t want to accept it. But now, now he had to. He had to accept the fact that everything: his home, his family, his sanctuary, his safety net…

None of it was real…

Jack composed himself then, straightening up and going back to look for wool. After all, they still had to fix the logo… They couldn’t just let it stay in shambles… Jack sighed as he slowly sheered a sheep, thinking about how quickly things would change… That is, if the others allowed themselves to believe it… Though he knew that they wouldn’t. They were too young to let this get it down. They weren’t completely matured yet, and they wouldn’t be able to completely process it… They would most likely believe it all to be a joke…

Oh, how Jack wished it was just a joke…

-

Over the next few months, he saw things slowly start to deteriorate in front of him. He saw Ryan becoming more insane as the days passed, as Gavin became… weirder… over the time. As Michael became quieter, and as Ray didn’t make as many blazing jokes. Geoff had completely disappeared, no where to be found, though a new man had showed up. Black hair and dark eyes, the man watched them in the morning and worked on something at night, though what, Jack was never sure of. All he knew was that the man did something every night that had to do with Ryan.

Months and Months passed before it happened. As everyone started going back to normal. He found the giddy jumpiness he had felt over the passed months disappear, and he watched as the others slowly went back to normal. The man from before never showed up again, and soon Jack showed up. Jack leaned against the railing of his house, watching Michael scream as he chased a laughing Gavin around the place. But something seemed… off… about Gavin, though what, he didn’t know. All he knew was that things were better now, and that’s all he wanted…

He had his family back… His home… He built a home here, and whether it was fake or not, Jack didn’t care…

**_** EXTRA **_ **

_Jack heard something from outside as he was putting away his items from today. Confused, he opened his door and looked around, looking for the source of the sound. Hearing the noise again, he found that it was coming from underneath him. Hoping to whatever god there was that Gavin wasn’t going to blow up his house, Jack traveled down the stairs and underneath the house, looking around before seeing something._

_What he saw made him freeze._

_There stood someone that looked a lot like Gavin, but with reddish-black eyes and lighter hair. Jack slowly backed up as the other took a step forward._

_“Ja-ack…” The other purred out, voice distorted like a robots and the other flickering slightly like a hologram, turning into the normal Gavin then back to the twisted version that Jack was seeing._

_**“Le-et’s Play A Ga-ame, Ja-ack…”** _


End file.
